1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to observation beehives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement of the observation hive disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,684, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. That observation hive comprises a main frame including a horizontal bottom frame member and two upstanding side frame members and front and rear top frame rails interconnecting the tops of the side frame members at the front and rear edges thereof. Spaced-apart front and rear transparent walls are, respectively, mounted in the main frame against the inner surfaces of the top frame members and cooperate with the bottom and side frame members to define an open-top rectangular chamber which removably receives two honeycomb frames.
The honeycomb frames are supported on, and are vertically spaced apart by, spacer blocks which are mateably slidably received in longitudinal dovetail-shaped channels or grooves formed on the inner surfaces of the side frame members. More specifically, there are two pairs of spacer blocks, a bottom pair seats in the lower ends of the dovetail-shaped channels and have upper ends which define support surfaces for receiving projecting support arms which, respectively, project laterally from the top of the lower honeycomb frame. The upper pair of spacer blocks are, respectively, received on top of the support arms and define upper support surfaces which receive support arms of the upper honeycomb frame. The parts are so dimensioned and arranged that, when thus mounted in place, the lower honeycomb frame will be vertically spaced a "bee space" distance from the bottom frame member and the upper honeycomb frame will be vertically spaced that distance above the lower honeycomb frame member. Similarly, the honeycomb frames are dimensioned such that they will be spaced the "bee space" distance from the transparent walls and from the side frame members, the "bee space" distance falling within a predetermined range.
A cover closes the top of the chamber and includes a spacer block which bears against the top of the upper honeycomb frame to clamp it in place. A feeder opening is provided in the cover and vent openings are provided in each of the side frame members. Opaque shield panels may be mounted in place over the outside of each of the transparent walls to protect them in transit and/or to shield the hive from ambient light.
While this prior art beehive is generally effective, it has a number of disadvantages. The chamber in which the honeycomb frames are mounted extends up to the level of the top surfaces of the front and rear top frame members. Since these top frame members have a vertical thickness of at least the size of a bee, bees could move into the upper end of the chamber behind the top frame members and avoid observation by the user. Also, the side-mounted vent holes do not provide optimal ventilating air flow throughout the chamber. More specifically, the air flow is insufficient to adequately eliminate moisture from the chamber. Furthermore, this side ventilation arrangement necessitates that vent holes also be formed through the spacer blocks.
Most parts of the hive are preferably formed of wood. They are not precision dimensioned and are subject to expansion and contraction with changes in temperature, humidity and the like. Thus, the parts are made with enough clearance to accommodate these dimensional changes. This can allow some lateral shifting of the honeycomb frames which might be sufficient to alter the bee space distances on the opposite ends of the honeycomb frames so that they fall outside the predetermined range. Also, access to the chamber can be had only through the top by opening the cover.